Rise of the Order
by Hidden Shadows 39112
Summary: What happens if Eragon is beaten? What happen's if he falls and suffers for it? As legends go; from the ashes a fire shall waken.  I suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Prologue

(5 months in the future...)

The man gazed at himself in his reflection, slowly watching the changes he was preforming to re-shaped his face. Though he hated the knowlage of hiding his face, he knew it was nessary to do so that he finally could have the eliment of suprise. So far his enemies have always had the upper-hand; was always stroger than him, wiser than him, more powerful than him. Again and again he was forces to rise to their challange and again and again he had always been too weak to face them himself. He was weak.

He noticed that his face was darkening in the reflecting at his thoughts, and quickly composed himself to have an expressionless face once again. Now was not the time to loose control, he could not afford to be recognised, even if it would bring pain to himself; to see all the loved ones once again, to see their faces, hear their voices and bask in their pressence that could only be described as how the rose would feel after a long dark winter to see the sun again. And yet not be truly part of it.  
>No. Even if the pain becomes unbarable, even if he was on the brink of madness, he must not be revealed, not until it was the right moment. The right time to strike at his opponment will come; but he must be patient. Then and only then when his enemy stands before him and not recognise the danger that faces him will he strike and oh it will be sweet; to see the shock and horror etched upon his face, and then the recognition of his failure. Then and only then will he recieve his true revenge, for all the time lossed and for all the pain he had to endure.<p>

The man watched his ear's reduced in size and sharpness and became more human, in the puddle. The final touches were nearly complete. Soon he would be ready to return, to face once more the faces of his comerades. He knew however his true test would only begin in a weeks time. One more harder then hiding his identity to his friends, or even facing his enemy. The test would tear his mind and soul apart but he knows that he must pervail. All he simply had to do was not to approach the two people whom he loved more then anything. Simple.  
>Pushing back the thoughts of them, he looked in his reflection for the last time. A small smile played across his lips and thought that no one could recognise him now, even in the examination of his mind, he could conseal himself, thanks to his recent master. Glancing around, he noticed that the sun was kissing the horizon. It was time. Standing, he made his way across the field and gazed on the city in the distance with eager anticipation. Feinster.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped from Eragon lips, and he did not bother to try and conceal it. He was currently sitting in Nausuada's new room trying to comprehend what Jormundur was trying to say (something about the gain's with Feinster), however no matter how much he was demanded to appear interested, nothing could stop him from brooding over his masters death. Three days. Only three days has passed since the demise of his master's death and the world continues to move on, without pause or sympathy. For three days Eragon and Saphira attended meetings, went on scout missions and healed all those who were injured during the battle and more; anything to distract their minds off the image of Oromis falling through the sky, the defending cry of Glaedr as his partner-of-soul died and the feeling after his death. The feeling of utter loneliness and despair that would threaten to engulf and consume the mind of even the most hardened warrior in Galbatorix army, the despair that is written so clearly that one can be left wondering why the very sun is not crying for their loss.

Though this method work's during the day, nothing can be stopped to re-live those memories in Eragons sleep. Never is Eragon free from the torturing nightmares. Never. Sitting in the tower, in one of Lady Lorana's state rooms that once might have been a dining room, Eragon noticed that Arya seemed to have been suffering the same fate that he has been for the past few days. Without drawing too much attention to himself, he turned slightly to observe Arya for a few seconds; like him, she looked tried (though that did not stop her from giving Jormear her full attention) with the ever-so-slight drooping of the eyelids and the relaxed posture she was in, when in comparison to her usual straight back and square shoulders. Taking all of this in, Eragon felt slightly concerned for her; though he would never admit his worries to her (unless he got the utter most desire to be thrown into a tree). He could already imagine how the argument would conclude; her explaining in a exasperated tone how she was not a helpless human female and then storming off in which all Eragon would of gained was a frustrated feeling and a couple of weeks where Arya would only talk to him out of necessity.

"_Admiring the view?"_ said the amused voice in the back of his head. "_No"_ he replied with a slight smile "_just noticing how Arya seems to be suffering the same fate as we are"._

"_And what do you propose to do, to fix the problem?"_ asked Saphira.

"_Well, I did consider approaching her about it", _(at this Saphira gave a loud snort to emphasise her position on his idea), "_however I decided that the idea did have certain flaws in it and decided against it"._

"_Yes, it is good to see that some logic has been drilled into your head". _At this, Eragon could not resist grinning broadly for a few seconds; considering that they were joint mind and soul and were both separated and one mind at the same time, meaning that she could be equally be blamed for his lack of logic. "_However, it is a shame",_ she continued, _"I would have found it greatly amusing to see you being thrown off Feinster's_ _walls due to her anger"._

"_I was thinking of just being thrown into some tree's would be good enough", _Eragon replied,"_however the wall sounds even better, you can catch me in that case"._

"_Maybe I will, maybe I won't",_ came the sly reply. "_So how are you going to deal with her without being broken like a baby buck?"_

"_Simple really, I'll just talk to her, as a friend would"_

There was silence from Saphira for a short moment, but then said "_Well done little one, I believe that there may be hope for you after all!"_

"_Ha ha ha" _Eragon sarcastically cried out, _"just remember that we are one my partner; my strength comes from you as your emotions come from me, we interlink and understand each other like no other being on this world so if I have any faults, they are also your faults"._

Saphira huffed as if her pride and dignity was at risk here. "_That's rich coming from you! My faults are not your faults otherwise you would of sprouted wings by now and have a much greater understanding of the world; as it is your logic is still impaired in comparison to mine at the moment and you still insist in remaining on the dirt where ever you go. And therefore it is not my fault that you may be still irrational in situations and do not use the full extent of your logic, but yours!" _she concluded.

Eragon didn't really know how else to respond to a tease/statement like that apart from just saying _"You have been spending far too much time with Angela haven't you?"_

"_Ha, as if a dragon would need to be taught on logic and wit from a witch!" _Eragon smiled at this, for the past few days they both have been playfully arguing with each other like this and as usual; Saphira won. _"Oh, and Eragon", _Saphira whispered as she started to close her mind slightly from him.

"_Yes". _

"_You are causing quite the scene!" _Eragon snapped back to reality and cringed ever so slightly. As it turned out, the whole company in the room was looking at him in a number of different expression's; Jormundur was looking down at him with anger, blaming Eragon for the disruption in his riveting speech, Nausuada looked with a blank face with only the slightest hint of confusion when Arya looked at him with understanding of what has transpired and with even a slight twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Eragon now realised that he must have been causing quite the disturbance; grinning like the fool when he was talking to Saphira, not paying any attention to what Jormeare was saying and to make it worse, it looked like Nausuada just asked him a question.

"I'm sorry my lady, my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

Nausuada sighed and in a strained tone, she said "I asked Eragon of what you thought about the idea of advancing towards Belonta now or not and how an army is meant to cover many leagues in a very short amount of time before winter sets? And do try and pay more attention in the future!"

He paused for a minute before answering "Yes my lady. I think that we should move towards Fenistor as soon as possible, the sooner we get there before the first frost begins to set, the firmer ground we will have to progress over. Also if we do leave the attack until next spring, then there may be a chance of Galbatorix of reinforcing the city with troops and magicians and Murtagh and Thorn will defiantly be ready and able for battle".

"As for the troop's, to be able to cover the distance in a short period of time; they must be quick and agile and yet still be prepared for an ambush". At this Eragon paused to let his words sink in with the company; and to see their reactions. Most were of agreement with him but some looked even surprised (which Saphira didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted by that response)! "Therefore I propose a technique which I learnt from one of my scroll's in Ellesmera; the army shall move in groups of one to two hundred, and each group will carry provisions for a month. These groups shall then, one at a time and at a quick jog, traverse a certain distance in one day. This is known as the "caterpillar method" because it is identical to how one moves, the first foot moves to a position leaving the rest to follow, creating a chain reaction. Everyone will be able to move faster and it allows some of the injured to keep up."

Silence greeted his words. Jormundur looked thoughtful as if he was trying to see if Eragons plan could work and/or was looking for any faults in it. However Nausuada looked pleased for his explanation as did Arya for referencing an elvish method that was last used centuries ago.

"Very well then", stated Nausuada with a slight smile, "if we all agree to this, we will use this as our strategy to advance to Belonta in two days time. Does anyone have anything else to say?"

Again silence filled the room, taking this as to no objection, Nausuada called the meeting to a close. Eragon quickly stood up and left the building without talking to anyone, and made his way over to Saphira for a ride. He only stopped when he was about to jump on the saddle, when he realised what he had done. He has settled the fate of the thousands of citizens of Belonta to misery or even death.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Ok I find it hard to answer any of your reviews so I'll just do it this way. Sorry about any confusion in the first two chapters, they are different times; I just thought it would be a good idea to tell you a bit of what's going to happen, clearly not a good idea! Thanks to for your advice. OK so in this chapter, I tried to write about different people, so tell me how I did. __**So Enjoy and Read and Review!)**_

The fresh icy morning breeze sharpened Eragons senses back to their full alertness, when dawn finally broke over the horizon, bringing him back from his short session of his walking dreams. He was currently riding Saphira high in the air, flying an elongated pattern around the Varden as a vulture would over her prey. For the past four days, Saphira's inpatients had been growing shorter and shorter with each passing day due to the Vardens slow march from Feinstor, even with Eragons idea taking place. At the beginning Saphira gladly accepted to act as a scout for the Varden; so that she could pass the time and to increase her stamina by flying over each group as they quick march across the country. In groups of hundreds, each full of a mixture of warriors, wives, possessions and animals, they would change their pace from a walk to a jog, differing on how the group felt or if there were any wounded among them. But no matter how fast or for how long they decided to jog, it was still too slow for Saphira and soon her feelings changed from protecting the Varden from ambushes, to see how fast and how long she could circle over them; resulting in one rider feeling more and more queasy with each passing.

"_I think that's enough Saphira", _said Eragon "_let's fly back to the last group and rest for a while". "Bah, it's not I who needs rest but you" _came the reply _"I am not as weak as you two-legs who demand to rest when every the sun goes down and waste a whole night "resting", and beside who would watch over the Varden?"_

"_Saphira, I know your lying, I can feel your tiredness trickling through me even with you trying to block it. This will be our 349__th__ time we flew around this group, not counting for all the other groups before, so I know you have worked hard long enough"._ _"Any way, not only do we both need to rest so that if something happens, we are not dropping of tiredness, but also Blodhgarm and the others are spread out among each of the groups so they can replace us from scouting and inform us if anything does occur"._

Saphira paused for a minute, both of them knowing who Eragon spoke of when he referred to "something happening". The idea of Murtagh and Thorn appearing could be devastating for the Varden and their own feelings are being so twisted up from revenge and anger to sympathy and hope, that it could make them prone to stupid mistakes that could affect everyone. And with all the black magic Murtagh now had at his command; it was therefore impossible to say when Thorn could be able to fight again. Finally, allowing herself to fly around one more time, Saphira grunted in agreement and flew back south, following the Jiet River to get some well deserved rest.

.

"Come on men, let keep up!" bellowed Roran to his group, making the stragglers at the back quicken their pace reluctantly. Seeing them Roran briefly smiled, thanking Garrow for making his childhood full of strenuous activities, like farming or chasing the horse whenever Eragon forgot to tie the gate on. Thinking of his father gave Roran a sense of unease; as if he wants to feel pity for the man and weep, but the war has forced him to be harsh. And anyway, he had Eragon back and Katrina with his child; surely Garrow would be happy for him and not want to morn any longer than necessary. Trying to change his track of thoughts, he went back to how he got himself his present company.

Before leaving Feinstor, Roran was summoned to Nausander's room for a new set of commands; showing up as he was, and not bothering to change his scruffy appearance, for he remembered the last time he talked to his leader; him lying on the floor with his back recently ripped open. In the building however, instead of being criticised for his lack of orthodox when dealing with arguments by fighting the urgal Yarbog, he was given back his old company and command to escort an additional twenty infantry, two wagons full of supplies, a small group of wives and children and an elf. "Well what did you expect when you entered this room?" asked Nausander amused when Roran looked shocked, "that I would punish you again for uniting humans and urgals into a better relationship than ever before?" He and his additional group left the Varden an hour afterwards.

"Alright, let's have a rest before we walk on", said Roran after another few minutes of running, much to the relief of the majority of the group as they sat down, some pulling out wineskins; the only ones that don't seem to mind running long distances were a few human warriors, including him, the urgals and the elf. She did not seem to be tired at all, nor did she show any outward emotion either and only talked when she had to. She also seemed not to notice the constant staring many of the men were giving her; their intense starring on her long starlight hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, her royal blue eyes that reflected the deepest of lakes or her sense of grace whenever she seemed to move. None of these did she respond to but Roran could tell that she was not relaxed among them, her rigid back and haughty expression radiated the feeling of tension and caution.

Sitting down and stretching his legs, Roran accepted the wineskin and gazed around his position. They were making good time; they were close to their last destination before they would wait for the group behind them to meet with them. This would allow them to rest and get their strengths back so that they would be ready to run again. Though Roran thought it was a good idea in general, he felt that the idea was more suitable for beings with high stamina like the elves or the urgals, the constant movement can be taxing on humans after a while. However he thought, with the relatively short distance and with the desperate situation the Varden is in, it was the best course of action that Roran could have seen.

Looking up, Roran noticed what looked to be a bird of prey flying overhead heading south, and he smiled. With Saphira and Eragon flying back, it was therefore safe enough for Roran to relax slightly, he presumed, after all they wouldn't leave them without some sort of assurance of the way being clear.

Absentmindedly, Roran scooped down and picked up a small stone off the track and concentrated on it with such intensity, and then in a clear low voice, he said "Stenr risa". Nothing happened, it didn't move in the slightest way, not even after a few minutes where Roran repeated his command several times. "I don't think you would be the type to be a magician", came a voice behind Roran, and before he could turn, Carn sat down beside him. "You won't be in the front lines where your talents lie, but in the centre where everyone will have to protect you". Roran smiled at this, both of them knowing that Roran would sooner give up his right arm than to have people trying to protect him. "And anyway, you wouldn't want to have Trianna as your leader, she use you for her own good to make her more powerful. Oh and there was a rumour that she tried to get to your cousin a while ago so she might use you to get to him".

Roran smiled at this, well aware of this rumour that went around, and was about to reply when a musical voice called over from his side."Stronghammer", it was the elf, "I have just received word from one of my brethren, we are clear to go ahead". Her voice faintly reminded Roran of a bird he used to hear in the morning when he woke up back at Carvahall. "Thank you", replied Roran smiling, not mainly out of politeness and respect, but from the fact that Carn was evidently gazing at her with his mouth wide open, clearly lost for words.

With a sigh, he stood up and shouted for the rest to hear, "Let's move, now".

. 

Nasuada tried to suppress a yawn, but evidently failed. She was currently riding her charger surrounded by her personal guards, Jormundur, Arya and King Orrin and his procession of personal guards. Riding long distances were always boring for Nasuada, she could easily remember her last trip from Aberon to the Burning Plains and the one before that; from Farthen Dur to Aberon; the slow plodding pace, the endless aching in the legs and at all times, the angry sun glaring down their necks making them sweat and burn. But she was grateful for being on a horse when most were going by foot, however, for not wanting to spread discord through her troops, she insisted on going first that day much to the displeasure of the rest of the company.

The guards were poised and alert for the slightest threats, willing to give their lives or obey any command given. Orrin and Jormundur were talking to each other about battle tactics loudly, making sure most knew of their presence in the company, however Arya and herself were silent as they marched; each to be left in their own thoughts which suited both of them just fine.

Nauuada glanced upwards to see Saphira and Eragon gliding in the sky upon silent wings, and could not help but once again admire Saphira's beauty as the rising sunlight glinted off her scales. When she caught his eye he saluted her, by raising his fist to his chest and tilted his head, but neither of them stopped to talk but carried on south. "It truly is a wonder to behold", came a soft musical voice to her right, "not many humans are as fortunate as you to see a dragon in all her glory, even the elves never get tired of it" finished Arya. "You speak as if you were not an elf yourself", replied Nasuada politely, hoping that Arya would not take offence to her comment. "Perhaps; after seventy years of mingling with your kind and hardly any contact with mine, I won't say that I have developed some human characteristics, but merely that I could of lost some of my original conduct that could question my ethnicity" Arya said thoughtfully but as if talking to herself.

"Rather like our young rider then", commented Nasuada offhandedly, noticing that Arya immediately looked up and focused her eyes on her. "What I mean is that you both have characteristics that could class you both as an elf and a human; you both look elvish and you both have the ability to use magic and have a long life, and as humans, you are both capable to be exposed to raw emotions that can let yourself lose focus".

"I don't know what you mean" said Arya in a cold voice whilst now gazing at the approaching messanger in the distance. Nasuada knew she was pushing the limits to their friendship but carried on anyway. "Well you clearly displayed that you are capable of rash decisions when you decided to run off after Eragon into the heart of the Empire." She ignored Arya sudden cold glare at her and approached the messanger. "Milady", cried the horseman with his chest heaving, "Belatona is a day's march from here".

"Excellent", said Nasuada in a clear voice to direct to the rest of the group. "We shall camp here and prepare ourselves for a siege, spread the word".

,


End file.
